


Pinup Calendar February: Clint Barton - Valentine's Day

by Cheermione



Series: Art Party Pin-Up Calendar Entries [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint as cupid, Gen, Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar, Valentine's Day, cupid!clint, drinking coffee, looking sexy, minding his own business, pin-up style art, sitting on his cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione
Summary: Cupid!Clint Barton sitting on his cloud, drinking coffee, as you do. Totally ignoring his job of playing matchmaker because well. Coffee.Made for the Marvel Art Party Discord Server Pin-Up Calendar, Chapter 1 contains the complete february 2021 calendar page, and chapter 2 conatins the bare artwork.This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists.Click on the collection to check out all the other months, from July 2020 to Dec 2021, and download your favourites to put together your own printable 18 months calendar.
Series: Art Party Pin-Up Calendar Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. February Calendar Page : Clint Barton as Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to be a part of helping this Pin Up Calendar come to life. Creating art for it and helping out with this event as part of the crew. Thanks so much to the mods, other crew members and creators of this calendar! It's been a wild ride <3


	2. Bare Artwork of Cupid!Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare Artwork without the calendar template.

Cupid!Clint Mr. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each calendar page in the collection is available at high-res for printing (A4 or Letter size), so go ahead and pick your faves to make up your own 18-month calendar! (Personal use only)
> 
> Each month had multiple art options, and more arts are being added daily through to the beginning of July.
> 
> ✨
> 
> A reminder that these calendar works are for personal use only and not for resale nor profit.
> 
> Please do not repost any of these works to other sites.


End file.
